The proposed analysis of immune responses generated after immunization in this project entitled, Systems Analysis of Vaccine Responses in Healthy and Hyporesponsive Humans, will take advantage of a collection of technologies on a variety of sample types. Indeed, the cumulative efforts from this project will generate an invaluable set of samples as a resource both for the proposed studies and future experimental questions. Thus, the necessary and important mission ofthe Clinical Sample Core is to insure that all specimens, clinical information that is generated by each of the projects will be systematically catalogued and tracked, adequately stored, and appropriately disseminated. The Clinical Sample Core will take advantage ofthe well-established infrastructure and successful collaboration between the investigators at BIIR and other participating sites. By consolidating the receipt, handling, and distribution of all samples from this U19 into one unified structure, the Clinical Sample Core will provide high quality clinical samples for the various analyses and immune studies proposed across all of the projects in the Center. The proposed infrastructure will optimize the use of samples and resources among the different investigators, providing the necessary synergy and integration in an efficient and cost-effective manner. Summarily, the Clinical Sample Core will allow us to carry out studies that we consider essential for achieving the overall goals of the Center by accomplishing the following significant objectives: 1) guarantee the integrity of incoming samples; 2) ensure the quality and consistency of the clinical data associated with the samples; 3) enforce a common sample ID nomenclature for all collection sites it which in turn will facilitate data integration and analysis within and across projects; 4) work with the broader data management scheme at BIIR that will help assure that the data generated in this project will be available for re-analysis in future projects.